


Personal Trainer

by WinterWitch611



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, My First Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Clint has a fantasy. Bucky makes it a reality... and then some.It's more than Clint ever hoped for.





	Personal Trainer

_‘I should just tell him’_ Clint thinks as he watches Bucky continue his workout. They just finished training and everyone else has already left. Bucky always stays a little longer, and Clint always finds an excuse to stay, as well. Extra stretching, a little more cardio, something, anything that could possibly give him the opportunity to confess what’s on his mind.

He can’t do it.

He misses the chance to tell Bucky how he feels…again. He’s wanted to tell him since the day Steve brought him to the Tower and introduced him to everyone. Those eyes, they’re like ice, piercing his soul with one glance. How do you tell the world’s deadliest assassin he has sexy eyes? How do you tell him something like that, and walk away with your life?

There’s something about this man that makes Clint want to know more. He wants to know what he likes, what he hates, what drives him crazy in bed. Wait, whoa, that’s taking this little infatuation a touch too far. He doesn’t even know if Bucky is into guys. He could finally summon the courage to tell him how he dreams of being between those beautiful thighs and wind up with a glock pointed at his face. Not really a chance he’s willing to take. Then again, without taking a chance, he may miss the opportunity to find out exactly what Bucky sounds like when he comes, not that _that_ delicious thought has ever crossed his mind.

He’d never think about a teammate while he was in the shower, either. No, that would be unprofessional. If he chose to spend a little extra time in there, he was simply making sure he was clean. Definitely not because he was fantasizing about broad shoulders, thick thighs, and a metal arm. And if he happened to get an erection, well, that was just a byproduct of the adrenaline coursing through his veins after a pretty intense training session.

Now, being a man that’s adamantly against blue balls, he has no choice but to relieve the ache that’s building, begging to be released. He strokes his cock, slowly at first. Closing his eyes he pictures long dark hair blanketing his thighs as a hot wet mouth closes over him. That thought alone is almost enough to tip him over the edge. He speeds up as his thoughts stray to sculpted abs that lead down to a thick cock that he’d love to ride. That’s it, that’s the image he needed. He can’t hold out any longer. A small moan escapes his lips as he comes, spilling all over his hand.  

“What a waste.”

Clint spins around so fast he almost falls. Bucky is leaning against the doorway of the shower room, just a towel around his waist. A towel that seems to be tented at the moment.

“Jesus Christ, Bucky! Forget how to knock?!”

“Now why would I do that? I would’ve missed out on one hot show if I did.” He steps closer and drops his towel. “So, if I’m reading this all wrong and you weren’t grinding on my ass while we were training, tell me and I’ll leave.”

Clint can’t believe this is happening, No way in hell does he want Bucky to leave, but he can’t seem to form words right now. He can’t let this moment get away, he might not get a chance like this again.

“Don’t leave.” It’s all he can summon the courage to say.

Bucky slowly moves closer, giving the other man a chance to change his mind. He can see Clint’s pupils are blown. His heart beats faster the closer he gets. He’s been thinking about getting his hands, and mouth, on the archer since the day they met. The team’s training sessions haven’t helped the ache he feels. When their bodies touch it’s all he can do to keep from running his hands all over that ass.

Clint takes a step back and makes room for Bucky to join him. He steps under the streaming water, grabs Clint by the shoulders, and turns him around. The forceful gesture causes his breath to hitch. He feels the press of warm flesh against his back as Bucky slides his metal arm around him, pulling him closer. The metal feels so good against his skin, better than he ever imagined it would.

“Can you feel how fuckin’ hard you make me?”  

Clint nods slightly and lets out a low moan. He never wants this moment to end. His body is already responding. Bucky begins to run his flesh and blood hand over defined muscles that quiver at his touch. Lower and lower until he can feel the effect he’s having on the man in his arms. He wraps his hand around Clint’s straining cock. Slow, gentle stokes become faster with whispered words of persuasion.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

“Y-y-yes. I’ll be good.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve wanted to run my hands all over your body, mark you up, make you mine. Is that what you want? You wanna be mine?”

“Yes. Yes, please. I’m yours. All yours”

“Yeah baby, that’s what I wanna hear. I want you to come for me. Can you do that? Can you come when I tell you to?”

“Yes… oh god, y-y-yes.”

“That’s it…that’s my good boy. Come for me, I wanna hear you. Let me hear how hot you sound.”

The sounds Clint makes as he comes are too much, Bucky can’t hold back. The pressure of his cock against Clint’s ass, and hot come running over his hand, pushes him over the edge. His grip around the archer’s waist tightens, a feeling of possessiveness washes over him as he comes, untouched. A low moan escapes his lips as he presses their bodies together.

“Mmmmm... That felt incredible. I’m so proud of my good boy. You did so well, just as you were told. But I’m not done with you yet. Let’s get you cleaned up and into my bed. I wanna see how good you look when you’re riding my cock.”

Clint feels like he’s going to pass out. His head is spinning. Every fantasy he’s ever had about Bucky is coming true. He’ll do whatever is asked of him. Making Bucky proud is his mission now. He’s never been dominated before and it seems it’s all he’s ever dreamed it could be, and more. He’s praying this isn’t a one time thing, he hopes Bucky wants to teach him, train him to be his.

Bucky finishes cleaning them both up, takes Clint’s hand and guides him out of the shower. After wrapping him a soft towel to dry off, he helps him get dressed. Clint hasn’t quite come down yet. He feels drunk and is slightly off balance, but blissfully euphoric.

“You doin’ okay, doll? I’ve got you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, Buck. I’m more than okay.”

“Good. Now let’s get you upstairs.” He cups Clint’s face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “That’s what you want, right? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I’m not forcing you.”

He places his hands on Bucky’s wrists and gently squeezes. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I promise, I want this. I want _you_.”

Bucky leans in and presses their lips together. He pulls back slightly and runs his tongue over Clint’s bottom lip. When he leans in again Clint parts his lips, allowing Bucky to lick into his mouth. It’s both forceful and tender. He feels like he’s just been claimed.  

“If I’m dreaming, I hope I never wake up,” Clint says, as he pulls away to catch his breath.

“You ain’t dreamin’, doll,” Bucky grabs his hand and leads him toward the elevators. “and I’m gonna prove it,” he says with a wink and devilish grin “all… night... long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
